


Indulgence

by sarumilovemail



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: The overwhelming hours of additional work hit her hard and Awashima wanted nothing more than to sink into bed and rest. After receiving a message from her girlfriend, however, she knew she wanted something else a little more.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allydyosei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/gifts).



> Super late fic request for Smoochtober!! I'm sorry Dani for taking so long but I hope you enjoy your gift!! Thank u fuf as well for being wonderful and beta reading this for me ily <3

Awashima entered her dorm and let out a sigh as she relaxed against the door. Her exhaustion had finally caught up to her after a few hours of overtime. Unsurprisingly, Doumyouji had made a mistake on the field today which led to overtime on Fushimi’s part. It didn’t help that they were already busy what with it being the end of the month. Deadlines had begun to stack up, leaving the office in disarray.

The only composed ones, besides herself, were the Captain and Fushimi. Fushimi wasn’t the type to be phased easily under normal circumstances anyway, but his exhaustion showed on his face. The amount of energy drinks and empty coffee cups on his desk had multiplied over the past few weeks and Awashima couldn’t help but worry about him.

While everyone had their hands full, Fushimi had it the worst. It was partially his own fault, as he took on tasks that weren’t originally his own for the sake of efficiency. Awashima couldn’t entirely blame his reasoning despite her concern for him, as she knew their fellow clansmen just as well as he did. While she was worried for his wellbeing, she was also grateful for his efforts.

That didn’t mean she’d just sit back and watch him suffer alone, though.

Tonight, she had offered her assistance in an attempt to lighten the workload and was pleased when Fushimi had accepted the offer. It meant he trusted her enough with important tasks, which she couldn’t say he did with many of their colleagues.

She wasn’t second in command for nothing, after all.

Together, the two of them managed to get a decent amount done before they finally called it a night. It had only been a few hours of extra work, but she was drained. Awashima had no idea how Fushimi could manage to put so much extra time into work when she was this tired after only one night.

She made her way over to her desk and removed her saber from her waist. It was a small thing, but amongst everything it was a relief to have it off. Her uniform was next to go when she was reminded of her phone in her pocket.

“Ah, Douhan!” she recalled before she quickly unlocked her phone. They had originally planned to go out tonight, but she had unfortunately cancelled for work. When she had decided to stay behind with Fushimi, part of her had hoped that perhaps there could still be a chance for them to meet. She didn’t think it possible now though, as things had dragged on longer than expected.

Awashima opened their messages and decided to send her a text despite the time. It was normal for Awashima to let her know when she was off work, though it was rare for it to be so late into the night.

**You:** It’s quite late, so I presume you’re already asleep. However, I just wanted to inform you that I’ve arrived home for the night.  
**You:** Again, I apologize for cancelling our plans. I’ll be sure to make it up to you.

Awashima smiled as she sent each text. It was the closest thing she’d get to interacting with Hirasaka for the night, and the prospect of Hirasaka waking up to texts from her filled her chest with warmth. She knew Hirasaka would be excited to see how Awashima would make it up to her, and Awashima couldn’t help but feel the same way as she thought about it.

Just as she’s about to wish her a goodnight, a response popped up onto the screen.

**Douhan:** I want to see you.

The words made her face flush, taken with Hirasaka’s forwardness. “Honestly,” she sighed, a smile in her voice, “just what is she doing up so late?” Why were all the people so close to her determined to ruin their health?

Even as she questioned Hirasaka’s sleeping schedule, Awashima’s heart beat fast in her chest. It was late, but Awashima wanted to see her as well. She was still tired and had to be up early in the morning, but part of her didn’t seem to care enough. Awashima felt deprived from their cancelled date and the solution to that problem had just been dangled before her.

Her thumbs hovered above her keys before a niggle of a thought made its way into her brain.

What was a little indulgence?

With that, the words began to type themselves:

**You:** Me too.

She sent the message before she could think twice about it and brought the phone to her chest in anticipation. It was such a simple thing and yet, here she was all butterflies and flushed cheeks awaiting a response. It embarrassed her how excited she could get from such small actions between them, but it also felt nice.

She pulled back her phone to glance at the screen, but after a couple minutes passed with no further response, she started to wonder if Hirasaka had fallen asleep. Disappointment barely had a chance to form inside her when the ceiling began to glow green right above where she stood. Her eyes grew wide at the familiar sight, caught off guard.

_Don’t tell me…_

Her thought was left unfinished when curly, blonde locks of hair began to dangle from the ceiling, only to give way to Hirasaka’s face and half of her torso.

“W-What are–”

“Good work today,” Hirasaka interrupted, a smile on glossed lips, “Seri.”

Awashima felt even more flustered at the sound of her own name in the voice she had so longed to hear all day, her mouth agape. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“You said you wanted to see me, didn’t you?” Hirasaka continued to hang from her ceiling, as though she didn’t want to fully enter until given permission. “I thought I’d come visit you after I received your text. Was I too brash?”

“N-Not at all!” Awashima reassured, “I was just surprised – in a good way.”

“Hm, really?”

A smile graced Awashima’s lips at the question. She was used to this tone of voice. It was the one she used when she tried to get Awashima to admit to something she already knew the answer to and it was often accompanied with an attractive smirk.

Just like now.

Awashima took a step forward, their faces right in front of each other’s. One of her hands toyed with a lock of Hirasaka’s hair, before she brought it to her cheek. Hirasaka smelled sweet and her skin was soft, the sensations soothing her tired self. She thumbed at the skin below her lips and leaned in only to stop mere centimeters from her mouth, “Of course,” she replied, her eyes half-mast.

Mutually, their lips come together into a chaste kiss. Hirasaka let out a pleased hum which Awashima mirrored. The gloss felt sticky on Awashima’s own bare lips, but it satisfied her more than she could ever put into words. They pulled back after a moment to gaze at each other with love-drunk eyes, before a small giggle left Awashima’s newly glossed lips.

One small kiss from Hirasaka and Awashima was fully recharged.

Perhaps a little indulgence was necessary.


End file.
